This disclosure relates generally to die cast components and, more particularly, to a die casting system for casting a portion of a hybrid component.
Die casting involves injecting molten metal directly into a reusable die. Die casting has typically been used to produce components that do not require high thermal mechanical performance. For example, die casting is commonly used to produce components made from relatively low melting temperature materials that are not exposed to extreme temperatures. Die casting is particularly useful for producing parts having intricate geometries.
Gas turbine engines include multiple components that are subjected to extreme temperatures during operation. For example, the compressor section and turbine section of the gas turbine engine each include blades and vanes having portions that are subjected to relatively extreme temperatures. The blades and vanes are made of specialized materials have been developed to withstand these temperatures. These materials can be costly and heavy.